Kit Era
by mysterys
Summary: Thunderclan is overpopulated: 16 kits! This leads to not enough water, food, too many apprentices for warriors, and each kit without enough attention. Romance, competition, hatred and rebellion bloom in the large clan, creating clanwide panic. Please R&R!


**HI HI HI HI HI!!!! **

**I know i haven't been on in a while... but thats hopefully going to change now that I'm into a routine at the new school (yes new school: ugh!) so, please review! I'm sorry about deleting the sequel to But You Missed It, but it really wasn't going anywhere and I wanted to start this one!!!**

**So, here's a little summary for this story:**

**In Thunderclan, there is suddenly an overpopulation! WAY TOO MANY KITS! All at the same time, Jaywing, Forestfeather, Kestrelclaw, Greenfrost, Sandheart and Lovewind are all pregnant; way too many kits. They have the kits, and each of the kits have the same problem: with so many kits, none of them get enough attention. This leads to all the kits wanting to prove themselves to be more talented and WAY too many talented little apprentices. Is better than it sounds. Romance, rebellion and curiosity bloom in these felines, leaving one question: will there be a fifth clan?**

**SO, read on if you would like to read: The Kit Era.**

**Yes, I'm one of those weird huggy people, so if you review you get a virtual hug!**

**mysterys**

**

* * *

**

There was a horrid creaking noise as the wall of the nursery was pulled down by Hawkwing. He grunted and was muttering something about the end of the world. Kestrelclaw called from the sidelines, belly bulging, "Nice job Hawkwing! We're so sorry to bother you like this but it was getting crowded in there!"

Hawkwing grunted in reply and propped the wall he had just pulled over against the Twoleg brick wall. He thought to himself frusteratedly, '_Why did he have to do this? Sure, he was the newest warrior to Thunderclan, but _HE _wasn't responsible for ANY of these insesant kits-to-be.'_

The queens were gathering at the side of the construction, watching in amazement as the nursery lost its other wall. They felt slightly guilty about him having to extend the nursery because of them, but hey, they wre queens and therefor not fit for work.

The crowd consisted of five she-cat: Jaywing, Forestfeather, Kestrelclaw, Greenfrost, and Sandheart. Greenfrost's mate Goldenfang licked her ear affectionately and said "Sorry, I have to go hunt. I'll be back later." She smiled and lay down with her companions, head on her paws. Hawkwing started digging holes to stick the bracken into and awkwardly dragged over a bracken wall with his mouth, tail dragging exhaustedly on the ground.

Forestfeather was his mother, on her third litter and called over, "Hawkwing! You might want it to be a little bigger, we need our space, queens do." Hawkwing groaned and dragged it more, glaring pointedly at his mother.

Hecklestar strode purposefully over, his eyes disdainful as he said to his song, "Hawkwing, you haven't gotten anywhere on this, you've been working since dawn!"

Hawkwing panted out, "Well (gasp) sir, if you had assigned (gasp) a few more warriors (gasp) it would be done quicker."

Hecklerstar grunted and said, "I can't waste good workers on something as trivial as spacious queens." He turned away, and then turnedback and said, "Oh, and by the way, you might want to make it a little bigger, Lovewind was just proclaimed pregnant."

Hawkwing's eyes widened: Lovewind was his mate! He dropped the sheet of bracken and heard it crash behind him, bounding ecstatically over to the medicine den. There was Lovewind, as beautiful as ever with her shining red pelt and green eyes. She beamed at him and said, "Hawkwing, I'm pregnant!"

He bounded over and the young mates circled eachother, eyes echoing their everlasting love. Hawkwing licked her cheek tenderly and Lovewind giggled nervously. She smiled and said, "Hawkwing... I'm scared." He drew his tail around her, and said, "Don't be, I'll be with you the whole time."

She smiled, and blissfully they made their way to the nursery. Lovewind joined the small crowd and watched her tortoiseshelled mate labor on the nursery. His movements were quickened now that the nursery's quality mattered to him and he finished a few hours before sundown. A new larger nursery now occupied the Thunderclan camp, practically shining with the new found effort Hawkwing put into it.

Two Moons Later-

Forestfeather's four moon-old kits leapt around their aged mother ecstatically squeaking, "Mom, mom, can we go outside? Please, please, please???" She shook her head wearily. This would definately be her last litter of kits. No longer would charming Hecklestar woo her into the romantic forest.

Greenfrost, Kestrelclaw and Sandheart had also already had their kits. Greenfrost had three, Kestrelclaw two kits, and Sandheart had four kits.

Lovewind and Jaywing remained, and it was high at night-time when Jaywing started wheezing; the kits were coming. Lovewind called loudly out to the sleeping clan, "Someone get Clearbrook, Jaywing's having her kits!" Jaywing's mate Yellowwhisker sprinted to get the old medicine cat and ran just as fast to reach his desperately yowling mate. Jaywing's beautiful silverfur was damp with sweat as three newborn kits mewed feebly next to her.

Yellowwhisker smiled with pride at his offspring and helped to clear out the room of spectating felines.

Hawkwing stayed behind, always watching the births, wondering what his kits would look like. Surely it didn't matter what they looked like, and he didn't really care if they were male of female, he just wanted to make Lovewind happy, and be a better father to his kits than Hecklestar had been to him.

Late that night, Lovewind had her kits. Hawkwing comforted her and licked behind her ear swiftly.

She was lamenting quietly, sobbing silently and passionately as she looked down to the kits below. Two were dead, one stirred feebly, and another was lying far off, squirming half-heartedly. One died within the hour, the other survived the night, and Lovewind looked hopefully at Clearbrook, sadness but a spark of hope in her blue eyes.

Clearbrook hated to disappoint the young warrior queen, but said quietly, "I'm sorry Lovewind, but its unlikely that this kit will survive."

The kits survived the night, the kit survived the day, the kit survived the next week. It remained 'the kit that won't live' nameless and lonely without its sibling.

After one moon, Lovewind's hopes were high as the little she-cat began to explore halfheartedly, and called Hawkwing in quietly so as not to wake the sleeping queens. He said quietly, "I've been thinking about this a lot, love. I think her name should be Fawnkit."

Lovewind looked at her mate with admiring eyes and said quietly, "Yes, Fawnkit." The newly-dubbed Fawnkit's eyes looked up at her mother. She was tiny, with huge brown curious innocent eyes and a soft long coat like honey, with faint dapples of cream. Her deepset eyes shone in the new moonlight, and moved slowly around the nrusery, taking in all she could see as if she hadn't looked around yet for the moon she had been on earth.

She observed all of the kits: Pepperpaw (he), Larkpaw (she), Gustpaw (he), Heatpaw (he), Loonpaw (she), Sunpaw (he), Moonpaw (she), Glenpaw (he), Rainpaw (he) Fatepaw (he) Joypaw (she) Wrenpaw (she) Tigerpaw (he) Lionpaw (he) Poppypaw (she) and herself.

Quietly as she turned her small head slowly to face her mother, her eyes imploring, she said, "Mother, where do most of us go?"

* * *

**like it? please review, and if no one likes it, I'll stop it and delete it! Please review and tell me if you think its a good idea for a story! Sorry that the names suck, I couldn't think of a enough. XD**

**hugs to all,**

**mysterys**


End file.
